Is This Really Love?
by Sora Pwns Your Sox
Summary: Tomoyo and Syaoran both want Sakura! Who will she choose? How will she choose? Please read to find out. Shojou ai and Shonen ai
1. The Teddy Bear

**UC: Kirrani-chan, let's just skip our little arguments for today.**

**KC: What do you mean "our little arguments"? We don't argue, do we?**

**UC: Yeah, actually we do. And I'm too lazy to argue right now.**

**KC: I can argue if I want to!**

**UC: No! Stop! We're arguing now!**

**KC: You have a point. Well… what are you writing?**

**UC: -falls asleep- **

**KC: WAKE UP!**

**UC: -snores-**

**KC: GET UP NOW!**

**UC: HUH? WHAT? I'M AWAKE!**

**KC: -sweat drop- What are you writing?**

**UC: Oh! I'm writing a Card captor Sakura story. Now let me sleep…**

**KC: NO! You must write the story!**

**UC: Oh yeah. I guess I should…**

**KC: -sighs- **

* * *

**Is This Really Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Card Captor Sakura.**

**WARNING! There is yuri and yaoi in this fic! **

"Wait up, you guys!" yelled Sakura Kinomoto, trying to catch up with her good friends.

"Oh, Sakura! You're back," said Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

"Uh… yeah. Welcome back, Sakura," said Syaoran, blushing.

Sakura Kinomoto is now master of the Clow thanks to her two best friends, Tomoyo and Syaoran. Sakura has been at home sick for a few days and her two friends have just been waiting for her to come back to school. What Sakura doesn't know is that both of her best friends have crushes on her.

"Um, Sakura?"

"What is it, Syaoran?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I, uh… made something for you while you were out sick."

"Oh really! You didn't have to do that. How sweet of you!" squealed Sakura.

Syaoran held out a handmade teddy bear to Sakura. It was very lovely with black buttons for eyes and all the stitching was done perfectly. He was also holding out a red bow in the other hand. Sakura suspected that it was for tying around the teddy bear's neck.

"Oh, Syaoran… It's adorable!" said Sakura with sparkles in her eyes. She took the bear and wrapped the red ribbon in a bow around its neck. "There we go! Oh so kawaii! Now, what should I name it? How about… Syaoran, after the thoughtful person who made this just for me."

Syaoran blushed as red a strawberry. He wanted Sakura's love for him more than anything!

"M… meet me in back outside behind the school when the bell rings!" said Syaoran to Sakura as he ran away to get to class as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura, very confused.

"Maybe he has a cute little crush on you," said Tomoyo. Her heart sank just thinking about what it would be like for her to be rejected by Sakura for Syaoran. She loved Sakura more than anything in the world. She just wanted her to be happy, and if that meant for Sakura to be with Syaoran to be happy, Tomoyo would be just fine with that. She would never make Sakura do something that she didn't want to do.

"Tomoyo? Are you coming to class?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh yes, Sakura. I'm coming," answered Tomoyo grinning at Sakura. Sakura smiled back and they both walked to class together.

The school day seemed to drag on forever. Tomoyo was staring off into space the whole day, imagining what it would be like to have Sakura as her lover forever and writing about Sakura in her notebook. When the teacher called on her she never knew what was going on. This was unlike Tomoyo. Sakura was very confused about this.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong with you today? You haven't been paying attention at all!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Sakura. I'm just having an off day today," answered Tomoyo in a calm and cool voice.

A few times during class, Sakura would catch Tomoyo just staring at her. Every time Sakura would ask something like, _Do I have something on my face? Is my hair messed up?_ Things like that, and every time Tomoyo would answer,_ No, you're perfect._ At last, the last school bell rang. School was out and Sakura had to meet Syaoran in back of the school. Sakura picked up her book bag and looked at Tomoyo.

"I'll call you later, okay?" said Sakura.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting for your call," answered Tomoyo.

Sakura walked to the back of the school to see Syaoran pacing. He must have been waiting for Sakura.

"Hi," said Sakura.

Syaoran looked up suddenly and blushed. "Hi," he answered.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you know that bear I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes, I love it," she answered cheerfully. Syaoran blushed again.

"Well, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"What is it?"

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 2.**

**UC: Aren't I so evil leaving all of you with this cliff hanger!**

**KC: How will we sleep at night not knowing how it ends!**

**UC: Oh, you shut up!**

**KC: Gomen! XD**

**UC: Don't worry. There will be more! I can't wait to write the rest. This will be a cute story. -squee- PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time.**


	2. Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confessions **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura.**

"Well, you know that bear I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes, I love it," Sakura answered cheerfully. Syaoran blushed again.

"Well, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now," Said Syaoran.

"What is it?" asked Sakura anxiously.

Syaoran took a "dramatic pause". How could he just come out and tell Sakura how he felt. _How_ would he say it? Would Sakura love him back or hate him for coming out and saying something. Syaoran had bought Sakura a single red rose to show his love for her. It was now or never for his confession. He took a deep breath and put the red rose in her delicate little hands.

"I LOVE YOU, SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Syaoran finally yelled.

"Ph... PHWEE?" squealed Sakura in a very confused voice. "Wh... what did you just say, Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"You heard me! I love you!" he shouted. Then, as quick as he could, he ran off into the distance.

"Phwee?"

Sakura walked home holding the red rose in her hands. It smelled so good. _A single red rose, for love, _she said to herself. She held it close to her heart, closed her eyes and smelled the wonderful fragrance. It smelled so beautiful. Sakura thought that she would take it home and put it in a vase. Suddenly she heard a soft voice.

"Sakura, wait for me!"

"Oh, Tomoyo! I'm so glad to see your beautiful smiling face," said the young card captor.

"Oh stop, Sakura. You're making me blush," answered Tomoyo. "Hey, where'd you get the red rose? It's beautiful. Someone must really love you."

"Well... Syaoran gave it to me actually," said Sakura as she started to blush.

Once again, Tomoyo's heart sank. What if Sakura would return his love with a white rose to show mutual love? Tomoyo couldn't bear to think of that.

"Are... are you going to give him a white rose in return?" asked Tomoyo with a very sad expression.

Sakura paused for a few seconds and hung her head.

"I'm not really sure. I kind of like him... but... I just don't know," she answered.

"Oh..." said Tomoyo, trailing off. "Sakura, there is someone who I love with all my heart and if they had given me a red rose... I know that I would have defiantly given that special person a white rose in return. Is that how you feel about Syaoran?"

"Well, I don't really love him with all my heart... but in a way... I do love him."

Tomoyo felt so sad hearing that Sakura _in a way loved Syaoran._ Tomoyo wanted Sakura to love her. Maybe their love could never be. Could that really be true? Could the bond between Syaoran and Sakura really be love? "I've got to get home, Tomoyo. I'll talk this over with Kero."

"Oh, I see. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura," said Tomoyo with a hopeful look.

"Bye! See ya at school," said Sakura giving Tomoyo one of her kawaii smiles.

Tomoyo smiled back and watched Sakura skip off into the distance. Sakura walked home thinking about Syaoran and Tomoyo the whole time. She wondered what she was going to do about Syaoran's love and who Tomoyo loved so much. Sakura walked through the door of her house to see Toya and Yukito. Toya was saying something so Sakura decided to come in very quietly and spy on the conversation. She shut the door _quietly _behind her and ducked behind the living room couch to watch, _silently._

"Yukito, there's something I've _needed_ to tell you for a long time now and things kept getting in the way. Now we're at my house so nothing can go wrong," Toya started to say.

Sakura spotted something in Toya's hands behind his back. She looked closer and saw that it was a red rose. What was Toya going to say? Did he love Yukito!

"What is it, Toya?" asked Yukito.

"I... I really do... I LOVE YOU!" Toya blurted out suddenly.

Sakura gasped. She didn't know what to think. She had always thought that she loved Yukito and he loved her back... but strangely, Sakura felt that she had known this all along and she was okay with this. Sakura listened in on the rest of the conversation.

"You really do love me?" asked Yukito with a warm look on his face.

"Yes, I love you more than anything and I always have."

"That's wonderful... because I love you too, Toya," said Yukito.

Toya put his hand on the wall behind Yukito and leaned in closer. Yukito leaned up to Toya and when their lips met, Sakura could tell that this was the first time that Toya had been truly happy in years. Sakura had never seen him so happy. Toya deepened the kiss and Yukito went along with everything he did. Somehow, this brought a warm smile to Sakura's face and she realized what she wanted and what she had to do. Toya leaned up again from the kiss but Yukito never let go of him. Toya looked at him right in the eye with so much passion and said,

"Let's go up to my room to have a little privacy."

"Whatever you say," answered Yukito.

Sakura knew what that meant and got a very disgusted look on her face. As soon as she heard Toya's door shut she ran up to her room. Kero was sleeping on her bed and she, of course, woke him up.

"Kero, today Syaoran gave me a red rose and told me he loved me."

"What? The brat loves you? Wow, I never saw that one coming," said Kero. " So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call him, I have to tell him something."

Sakura dialed his phone number and put the phone up to her ear. _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hello," said Syaoran's voice.

"Syaoran, It's Sakura. I need you to meet me in back of the school before the first bell rings tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll meet you there," he answered.

"Bye," said Sakura. She laid down on her bed and her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. "G'night Kero."


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura and I never will, too bad.**

"Wake up, Kiddo!" Sakura could hear the faint voice of Kero as she flickered her eyes open to the morning sun.

"Oh! It's morning now. Good morning, Kero!" Sakura said with such enthusiasm. Sakura had almost forgotten that she had to meet Syaoran behind the school this morning before the bell rang. "Oh, that's right," she muttered to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Sakura?" asked Kero.

"No. I was just reminding myself that I have to meet Syaoran today."

"The brat! Why are you even friends with him, Sakura," asked Kero in an annoyed voice. Sakura smiled warmly.

"I guess it's because he always makes me so happy," Sakura answered still smiling. "I guess I'd better get ready for school now!" Sakura hurried to get into her school uniform, put her hair up in pigtails and ran down the stairs. She saw her father laying pancakes out on the table for breakfast. "Pancakes!"

"Good morning, Sakura. You look so cute this morning. I made your favorite," her father answered with a warm smile that looked just like Sakura's.

"Good morning, monster," said Toya as he came down the stairs.

Sakura scowled at her brother and stuck her tongue out.

"You're so mean to me, Toya!"

"I sure am," Toya answered in a calm voice. He started to walk out the door but his father stopped him.

"Where are you going, Toya? I made pancakes."

"I'm going to meet Yukito. He wanted us to go out and have breakfast together," Toya answered.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. You two have fun now," their father answered.

"Toya and Yukito sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" whispered Sakura.

"Be quiet, Monster!" yelled Toya blushing.

"That'll be enough, Sakura," said her father.

Sakura smiled up at him and sat down to eat her pancakes. Toya walked out the door. Sakura's father sat down to eat as well. He looked up at Sakura and smiled. She scarfed down all her pancakes and went out the door waving to her father. She put on her roller skates and went down to the flower shop. When she went in she saw many beautiful flowers everywhere. Then she spied the one she wanted. A single yellow rose. She walked up to the store owner.

"I'd like to buy a flower please," she said politely.

"Of course, young lady. Which flower would you like?" replied the store owner.

"I'd like one yellow rose please."

"Do you know that a yellow rose means the end of love?" asked the store owner.

Sakura nodded. The store owner brought a yellow rose to Sakura. Sakura took it in her hands and pulled the money out of her pocket. She handed it to the store owner and smiled. She skated out of the shop and went on her way to school. She was worried about how Syaoran would react. Would he be sad or mad? Would he ever speak to Sakura again? All those questions raced through her head as she made her way to school. Sakura spotted Syaoran standing behind the school, waiting. Sakura appeared before him. He looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Hello, Syaoran," Sakura began. She held out the yellow rose. Syaoran looked shocked and a little sad too.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I've realized that... that Tomoyo loves me... and I love her back. I love you as well. Just not as much as I love Tomoyo."

Syaoran could not bear to hear these words that came from her lips. Sakura ran over to Syaoran and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear:

"Wait for me, Syaoran. Someday you may be number one in my life. But for now it's Tomoyo."

"I'll wait for you," Syaoran replied. Little tears fell from his eyes. He was sad. More sad than he'd ever been. But those words rang in his ears, "Wait for me, Syaoran." At least he had those words to hold in his heart. Sakura pulled away gently and she had a few tears in her eyes as well. Syaoran saw this and somehow felt responsible.

"Did... did I make you cry, Sakura?" asked Syaoran sincerely.

"What?" Sakura asked. Then she felt tears in her eyes and wiped them off. "No! Of course you didn't make me cry, Syaoran." She smiled at him and that made him feel a little better. Sakura waved to him and walked away. He watched her until she was out of sight then he sat down.

"Sakura! Where have you been?" asked Tomoyo in a concerned voice.

"I was just talking to Syaoran. Tomoyo, I need to talk to you too." Sakura lead Tomoyo over to a bench and they both sat down. Sakura took Tomoyo's hands in her own. "Tomoyo, I love you," Sakura said in a soft voice. Tomoyo looked at Sakura for a moment and then a wide smile came across her face.

"I love you too Sakura!" Tomoyo replied as happy as could be. Sakura smiled and saw that Tomoyo was now crying.

"Tomoyo, are you sad? You're crying." said Sakura.

"No. These are tears of joy. I've loved you for so long and now you love me back. I'm just so happy!" replied Tomoyo. Sakura hugged Tomoyo close to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. They both heard the bell ring.

"We'd better get to class," said Sakura wiping the tears from Tomoyo's face.

"You're right," she answered.

They walked to class hand-in-hand. Tomoyo was now happy and so was Sakura. Even Syaoran was even happy because he knew that Sakura was happy. He knew that he would always be happy as long as Sakura was happy. That was enough for him.

**THE END**

* * *

**UC: So, what'd you think of my story, Kirrani-chan?**

**KC: -sob-**

**UC: Kirrani-chan, are you okay?**

**KC: -sob- I'm fine. It's just so beautiful. It was your best story yet.**

**UC: Why thank you so much. You're so nice... sometimes. Hee hee!**

**KC: Says you!**

**UC: Well, that's my story. It was kinda short yes I know but I liked it. Did any of you? Well, please review! Hope you all liked it! Until next time.**

**-Usagi-chan1234**


End file.
